


Into the Abandoned (or Haunted) House

by NIKKI_1889



Series: Stories from Tomodachi [2]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Awkward Crush, F/M, Gen, Halloween, Haunted House, Poor my OC, Romance, Taking up the dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NIKKI_1889/pseuds/NIKKI_1889
Summary: On the night of Hallow's Eve, Karen (OC) took up the challenge to stay in a haunted mansion to prove her worth and bravery in just one night, which she has no choice since she lost a bet to Sukuna unfortunately. Not wanting to be a chicken, especially in front of Nagare.Will she be able to survive through the night of horrors in a haunted mansion? Or lose and succumb to endless fear?
Relationships: Hisui Nagare & Original Character(s), Hisui Nagare/OC
Series: Stories from Tomodachi [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920388





	1. Chapter 1

Karen sat on her green bean bag while holding the controller in her hand, right in front of her was the words “DEFEATED” plastered across the screens of JUNGLE’s television screen.

“Shit.”

This was a bad idea to challenge the pro gamer Sukuna Gojou, a 12-year-old who can decapitate you with his scythe when he wanted to and defeat you in games in just one sweep of motion.

It was also a bad idea to make a bet with him to see if she can defeat him in a mortal combat battle. If she won, he has to do all the chores for the rest of the year (she’s quite cruel that even made Iwa-san’s eyes go wide. But if he won, no one knows of his hidden intentions.

But now, right in front of her was the result of her actions. And now, she has no choice but to face her impending doom. On the day of October 30, she has lost the game to a teen and she has no escape from this. May she rest in peace. She’s not going to die. She’s just being dramatic lol).

“She lost! She lost! Caw!” Kotosaka circled them by the ceiling, cawing at her impending doom, staying frozen in place on her seat.

“I won, Karen,” Sukuna smirked towards her, waving his controller. “Told you that you can’t defeat me, even if you have to bring an army.”

“I already know, okay?!” Not caring that he’s a kid, she kicked him where the sun doesn’t shine, obviously annoyed at her terrible mistake in losing and his victory in winning the game.

She should have practiced playing the mortal combat battle game, at least. It’s different from the game she usually plays, like a survival horror game.

“Look, if this is the revenge you were looking for when I slammed your face into my birthday cake, fine then.” She crossed her arms, speaking in an irritated tone. “Just tell me your damn dare and be done with it, midget.”

“I already told you not to call me that…” Sukuna rubbed his ass in pain, yet he still snickered at his victory. “But since you insist, I’ll tell you then. You have no right to refuse it, after all.”

“My oh my, what will Karen-chan’s punishment be?” Yukari smiled coyly, while Nagare watches them, chuckling at the scene happening in front of him.

(Karen has to admit that Nagare, her own King, and her ultimate crush. Has the cutest chuckle. Karen, snap out of it and stop doing an inner monologue.)

Sukuna pulled out his phone and searched through something to god knows what, then approached Karen, showing her a very old house that could crumble anytime. The house even looked abandoned from the looks of it, as Karen noticed some windows are broken or dead trees are surrounding it.

“I dare you to stay at these house on the night of Halloween.”

“…”

“…”

“…”

“… ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!” Karen kicked him again. “Do you want me to stay in a poor house?! Where there may be cockroaches or spiders roaming around it?! And come on! What happens if the house falls on me?! You are insane! You want me to die? I’ll kill you first!”

“Karen! Karen! Relax!” Sukuna backed away from the angry banshee. “It’s just one night! You’re not going to live there forever anyway! Also,” Sukuna grins up at her. “Are you going to chicken it out? I thought you’re so brave enough to face this, that you can even watch horror movies without being afraid?”

“Who even told you that I’m scared, you little shit.” A tick mark appeared on her forehead. Karen has going to admit that she’s terrified to even going into that house, but she couldn’t embarrass herself further, even in the presence of her crush with her, watching them closely.

“Fine. I’ll accept that petty dare of yours. I might bring a souvenir that shows that I indeed did the dare.” She crossed her arms. “Let’s see who is brave now, midget.”

“We’ll see about that.” Sukuna’s grin is still plastered on his face. “But, there’s a catch.”

“Tell me before I kick your balls again.”

“Well, if you didn’t manage to finish the dare…”

Sukuna leaned up to Karen’s ear, whispering something as everyone watched them, blinking or confused as Karen’s face turned into a tomato, maybe even rivaling than Mikoto’s hair.

“Damn it, you midget!” Karen spluttered in embarrassment. She stared down at Sukuna for a moment, then sighed.

“Fine. You got yourself a deal.”

“Tomorrow night, 11 pm. Be in that abandoned house. Kotosaka will monitor you.”

“Fine. “

‘Shit. Shit. Shit. If Kotosaka is watching means Nagare might catch a glimpse on me once in a while.’

“Hehe! I’m excited about the dare!” Sukuna cackled, running away from Karen before she could aim another kick on him.

“Well, good luck with that.” Iwa-san gave her a thumbs up, feeling pity for her.

“I need more than luck.” Karen got out of there as well, planning to head out to clear her mind from the stress the brat had put her through.

Iwa-san then glanced at Nagare. “Do you think she can do it?”

“She could have rejected Sukuna’s response, Iwa-san. However,” Kotosaka perched on his shoulder, “She instead accepted the challenge, knowing that it might frighten her still. She is a capable clansman of mine, which she impressed me more.”

“Well…” Iwa-san sweatdropped while Yukari chuckled at the response Nagare gave.

“Ahhh, love did give such an impression.” Yukari looked at himself in the mirror, as he and Iwa-san are the only ones who knew Karen’s crush on their Green King.

Nagare’s impression on her was getting noticeable, as he had obliviously liked her. The problem was, his face never showed it.

‘Time will tell anyway.’

~Back to where Karen is~

Karen watched the Halloween decorations being placed upon the stores and buildings of Shizume City, placing her PDA by her ear, the call finally being received by her long time best friend.

“Hey, Karen! What’s up?”

“Uhh, Ciara…?”

“Yeah? Something wrong?”

“… If I don’t come back on the mornings of November 1, prepare my last will and my funeral, please. I think I’m going to die tomorrow.”

“SAY WHAT NOW?!”

To be continued~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The darkness of the night, which may have been almost 11 pm, had only served to make the surroundings all the more imposing as the gates loomed above her. Swallowing thickly, Karen tightened her grip on her phone with a flashlight, carrying her sleeping bags, the reaction of the cab driver who drove her here, still sitting uneasily in her mind.

“So, you’re saying that you lost to a 12-year-old boy who had made a bet with you?”

“Yeah…”

“Then it means that he won the bet and he can dare you whatever he wants?”

“Yeah…”

“And since that, you have no choice, you have to accept whatever his dare is?”

“Yeah…”

“And his dare on you is staying in an abandoned home in the very late night of Halloween?”

“Very much?”

“And you accepted it because you don’t want to look like a wuss in front of your King, since he is also your crush?”

“Precisely.”

Ciara sighed, rubbing her forehead as Karen is far more interested in the coffee mug that she and her best friend had bought for each other.

“Goddammit, Karen.” Ciara is in no mood to drink her hot chocolate with her best friend’s situation.

“Can you come with me?”

“Hell no.”

“Ah come on!” Karen groaned. “Not even for an hour?”

“Even if I’m your best friend, I’m not coming.”

“But I’m terrified to step into that damn building!” Karen pulled out her phone, searched through something, and then showed it to Ciara. “Look at this house! There is at least that creepy crawlies that we know that we both hated so much!”

Ciara sighed once again, sipping on her mug, taking a good look at the photo that Karen showed her to.

“Karen?”

“What?”

“Some rumors are circulating that house.”

“Wait? Really?”

“And here I thought that you’re a horror fanatic.” Ciara rolled her eyes on her best friend. “Yet your fellow clansmen did chose the right house for the right occasion.”

“Ciara.” Karen gave her a deadpan look. “What’s the rumors?”

“Well, since you asked for it.” Ciara placed her mug down. “I’ll tell you what I heard.”

“Well?” Karen pulled back her phone to herself.

“It’s just some rumors, but it is said that it was owned by an influential person who hosts some fancy parties and plays some piano pieces. One day, seeing that some women are disappearing and they are probably the suspect as most of the victims attended their parties before the disappearances, the police went to investigate their home. They knocked on the door, but they, unfortunately, got no answer. Seeing as they are now the main suspect, they barged in without hesitation and began to search for them. When they went to the bathroom, they found the suspect had drained all their blood in a bathtub. It turns out that the owner was a serial killer who would drain their victim’s blood and stored them in a wine cellar somewhere, his victims mostly of women attending to their parties.”

“Ever since then, there have been some hauntings happening, like some whispers or crying or footsteps can be heard, you can even smell the scent of blood lingering in the air. No one had dared to buy that house and it has been abandoned ever since.”

“… Do you not want to come?”

“No.”

“CIARA! PLEASE COME WITH ME!”

“Just bring someone else with you instead! Bring the bird!”

“What would even a bird do?!”

“At least you have company, right?”

~The next day, October 31, XXXX~

“I’m heading out now, guys.” Karen waved them, slinging her sleeping bag on her shoulders, already dreading at her upcoming doom.

“Good luck, kiddo.” Iwa-san patted her back. “It’s not too late to back out, you know.”

Remembering what Sukuna had whispered to her yesterday, she shook her head. “I’ll be fine. Kotosaka is with me anyway.”

“Well,” Iwa-san chuckled, “If you say so.”

Karen bowed to him, then walked away from the base, ignoring the pitying stares that Yukari and Nagare gave her while Sukuna has a huge grin on his face.

“Happy Halloween to me...” Karen muttered in annoyance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“This is hopeless…” Karen groaned, looking up at the house that she has no choice but to take the dare, that she had regretted in accepting from the moment she first saw the house. The house, or mansion due to how huge it was, stood before her, being separated by an old iron gate that prevents any that dared trespass this abandoned property.

It won’t stop her anyway.

The darkness of the night, which may have been almost 11 pm, had only served to make the surroundings all the more imposing as the gates loomed above her. Swallowing thickly, Karen tightened her grip on her phone with a flashlight, carrying her sleeping bags, the reaction of the cab driver who drove her here, still sitting uneasily in her mind.

“Mission Accomplished! 60 JP Points acquired!” The cab driver’s phone placed back into his pocket, before nodding at her glumly, quickly driving away as fast as lightning, away from that creepy-looking mansion.

“Well, there goes my company.” Karen sighed, then looked over at her shoulder to where Kotosaka is, nipping on her hair.

“At least you’re here with me before my last moments, you green birdie.”

“Caw! Karen is scared! Caw!”

“No, I’m not!” Karen protested.

“Yes, you are! Caw!”

“Of course not! Who told you so?!”

“Sukuna! Caw!”

“What do you think I’m here for anyway?!”

CLINK!

“Ah shet!” Karen almost had a heart attack when she heard the gates clang at one another, the chilly wind catching up in the middle of the wee hours of the night.

After a few more moments of silently trying to muster up the courage and to calm down her fast heartbeat, Karen finally managed to step forward, hand reaching for the massive cold iron gate that urged her to come more closer, only to flinch nervously as those heavy iron gates had suddenly swung open on their own.

“The heck?!” Karen held her chest once again, feeling her heart pounding heavily, as she even failed to see what could have caused them to open seemingly by themselves. There was wind, she knows. But the gates are impossible to move due to how old and rusty the iron gate is.

Nevertheless, Karen reluctantly walked passed right through them.

CLANK!

“Fuck!” Karen jumped slightly, turning around as she had seen the gates had shut on their own as well, which had instantly swung just right behind you.

Karen then looked at Kotosaka, her eyes wide. “If Sukuna is making this prank, I’m going to kill him soon…” she looked over at the mansion, much quite closer to her now.

The mansion before Karen was even more imposing than the gate had been, gulping at the sight, as this building appears more like a castle of Dracula than a “simple manor”. In the very darkest of the night, it felt like she was being watched from every shadow, the feeling making her poor heart speed up as she hesitantly began climbing up the front steps of the said mansion, looking at every other corner with her own amethyst eyes.

The floor creaked loudly on her boots, which she flinched at its sound. The oil lamps either side of the door suddenly flared to life.

“OH MY GOD!”

“CAW! CAW!” Kotosaka got off from Karen’s shoulder, flying away from her.

“KOTOSAKA! DON’T LEAVE ME HERE! NOOOOOOOOO!!!” Karen screamed for him in despair, her only hope for the company had disappeared in a flash, looking over behind her back, the intricately carved double doors in full view with her own eyes.

“Is this karma, Kami-Sama? huhuhuhu…” Karen finally understood of why the cab driver had a look of dread on his face when she told him the address, leaving her there immediately to refuse to stick around. This is truly a haunted mansion for her.

Having no choice, she pushed the heavy double doors opened, gulping as the dark surroundings inside illuminated in her view, coughing up any specks of dust that came in her way. Then, opening up the flashlight on her phone, she stepped inside cautiously, looking around her.

The double doors slammed right behind her back, causing her to trip over into the dusty floor, her hair is covered in cobweb.

“DARK! TOO DARK! I REGRETTED COMING HERE!”

~Meanwhile, at the JUNGLE base~

“Man, she took up the challenge!” Sukuna laughed, knowing that Karen will do anything to keep up her bargain.

“You…” Iwa-san sighed, shaking his head. “You’ll be the death of that woman.”

“CAW! I’m back! Caw!”

“Kotosaka?” The bird was perched on Nagare’s head. “Didn’t you accompany Karen on her dare?”

“Nagare! Too scary! Caw!”

“Oh, dear.” Yukari blinked at the realization. “Karen is going to have a hard time overcoming this challenge.”

“Hehehe…” Sukuna quietly laughed to himself, smirking. “It seems she’ll be doing that if she loses the dare.”

“May Karen rest in peace then.”

“Caw!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the story from fanfiction.net "Tomodachi", written by dear friend, VanyaNoldo22
> 
> I don't own the anime and their characters. It belongs to Gora x GoHands.
> 
> Karen Celestra - My OC
> 
> Ciara Inoue - VanyaNoldo22's OC


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beautiful sounds of the piano playing, echoed sweetly through the air, infusing the moment with a sense of wonder and tranquility. Or at least… that should have been what it did.

“Ugh… my head…” Karen groaned, looking up from the dusty floor, which is where she accidentally dropped her phone on the floor due to how strong the impact of the double doors that pushed her further inside of the abandoned mansion.

She looked around her surroundings, wondering how those can double doors even managed to have the strength to do that, as only a strong person could even push her to the floor.

Speaking to the floor that she had almost kissed, she sneezed, propping her arm on the wooden surface. Suddenly, the wood gave away and her whole left arm went through it accidentally.

“Ah, shit.” Karen winced, holding herself up, as she slowly pulled her arm out from the new hole formed on the floor.

“Well, this place is quite old anyway. Of course, things like this would happen.” Grunting, she finally pulled away, getting some scratches as she scooted away from the hole, holding her arm in place.

“Damn, it hurts.” Karen sighed painfully, slowly getting up from the floor, hiding her scratched arm with her long sleeve, picking up her phone on the floor.

She turned on the flashlight once again, now looking around her surroundings.

One word she could describe this place: Fancy rich.

(Well, people live in the mansion so it is quite obvious. Karen. Snap out of it already.)

Some antiques and old paintings were hanging on the walls, either covered by dust or a cloth. The wallpapers looked quite sophisticated yet they were all torn and hanging from the walls. Other expensive objects all lay on the wooden and creaky floor, still in perfect condition, which is strange for her.

She started to walk around the place, looking around, seeing more paintings that hung over the decrepit walls and more objects that were all abandoned on the floor.

“Seriously?” Karen covered her face with her hand, being met with more dust particles on her way.

As she walked further down the creepy hallway, the darker her surroundings get, her knees buckling a bit, flinching at each creak she made.

“Damn it, Karen…” She shivered, shaking her head tremendously. “You’re Nagare’s clanswoman! You have gotten some missions that involve in the dark! You even punched someone on the face, thrice! What are you even afraid of? It’s just some rumors that people make up! Snap out of it!”

A vase fell from her right side, smashing into pieces in the process.

“EEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Karen screeched, running into the nearest room that she was able to find, hiding behind the wall.

“What is that?! What is that?! What is that?! What is that?! What is that?! What is that?! WHAT IS THAT?!” Karen looked like that she was about to have a heart attack, her eyes darting back and forth.

“It couldn’t possibly be…” Karen peeked at the corner, seeing the shards of the vases on the floor, seeing as though she didn’t imagine that the vase did indeed fell off.

“… It could have been me, bumping into it accidentally. Hahahaha.” Karen laughed to herself, sweat dropping as her flashlight pointed to the room she had currently dashed in.

The room seems to be a living room, with some sofa and furniture lying around, with a huge fireplace being blocked by some kind. All the windows are blocked up by some wood, yet there was the light of the moonlight from the edges that had cascaded on the room, which she can gladly see some light once in a while.

“Maybe I’ll stay here for the night.” She dropped her sleeping bag on the floor, rolling it out till it was fully flat on the floor. She kicked her boots off, slipping into her sleeping bag. Sighing, she looked up at the ceiling, seeing a fancy chandelier hanging from it.

“Hmmm… what time is it now?” She went to check her phone. Her eyes widened as it was almost midnight when she had only just arrived an hour ago.

“Yep. I’m sleeping through this.” Karen smirked to herself. “Then in the morning, I’ll bring Sukuna a nice souvenir that I had done the dare as he asked. Who’s the wuss now, you midget?”

She smirked widely, closing her eyes, knowing that by the time she wakes up the next time, it’s her victory morning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The beautiful sounds of the piano playing, echoed sweetly through the air, infusing the moment with a sense of wonder and tranquility. Or at least… that should have been what it did.

Instead, all Karen woke up full of dread in her body.

“The fuck???!!!”

Karen sat up from her sleeping bag, her eyes wide as she still hears the sound of the piano playing across the mansion.

“What the fuck??????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Karen screamed, having no idea if this is just a dream to her, or this is for real this time.

“How is that even possible?!” She got out of her current position, turning her flashlight on from her phone. Then, her eyebrows burrowed at the thought that Sukuna is playing a prank on her.

“Hahaha. Nice try, you midget.” Karen rolled her eyes, yet the feeling of worry and unease still settled in her body, remembering the rumors that Ciara told her about.

“Right. All I have to do is see if someone is playing, right?” Having no other choice, her feet started to move on her own. She walked out from the living room, navigating her way through the dark hallways, the moonlight from the dirty windows, and the flashlight from her phone as her source of light.

She followed to where the sounds of the piano playing led through, her flashlight directing to a grand staircase. The floorboards of each step seem to look like it will collapse any minute if she tried to step on it.

She wanted to back away already, not taking the risk of injuring herself, but the melody of the piano kept playing on, mocking her to come closer.

“Fuck.” Having no choice, she started to climb on the steps, the old wood chipped creaked on her own feet, climbing up the stairs, praying that the wood won’t collapse on her. It was like centuries-old after all.

Finally, she arrived at the second floor without falling, sighing in relief. She looked to her left side of a darker hallway, seeing as the sound of the piano was louder at this side. Gulping, she continued, sweating bullets.

She passed by more objects lying on the floor and doors to some rooms like guest rooms appeared from her sides. She kept approaching, the room to where the sound came from the end of the hallway, everything getting desolate and darker. It was only minutes for her, but it felt like centuries to arrive at the room.

Finally, she stopped in front of the closed door of the piano room, which she had called.

“Here goes nothing.” She took a deep breath, then reached out for the rusty doorknob. When she had gripped the handle, the sound of the piano stopped.

“Aha!” She smirked, thinking that she caught the culprit, she turned the doorknob and slammed the door opened.

“I caught you-“She was met with an empty room, the piano nestling at the very center of it, the moonlight illuminating the instrument. There was no sign of someone being there.

“I had enough!” Karen started to dial Sukuna’s number, annoyed at the prank that had almost given her a heart attack. When the said brat finally picked up his phone…

“Listen here, you little shit.” Karen started, not being able to notice a shadow moving on the walls, gliding around as it watched her.

“I am tired of this prank of yours! If this is to mess my mind up and quit right after, shame on you because this didn’t scare me-“

“Huh? What are you even talking about?” Sukuna was yawning tiredly, being woken up from his peaceful slumber. “And what prank? I have been sleeping at the base for the whole time.”

“Huh?! Then what the heck is the playing piano for?!” Karen marched to the old piano, pressing one key, emitting a high pitch sound.

“I heard it playing, which woke me up. That is too much already! This wasn’t part of the deal that you have to mess with me!”

“Karen, I’m serious. I’m not messing with you either.”

“Then who the heck is playing the piano?! The ghost of the serial killer?!”

Suddenly, the keys on the instrument started to play on its own. Karen whipped her head around to see… the keys being pressed down on its own.

“Oh, shit…” Karen, her face now pale and her hands shaking, started to back away, the piano playing a melancholic tune on its own.

“FUCK THIS SHIT! I'm OUT!” Karen started to run away immediately, the sounds getting louder and menacing, no matter how far she ran. She arrived at the staircase, hurriedly going down, already deciding to run through the front door.

Unfortunately, all hope is lost when the moment she stepped on the creaky steps, it cracked underneath her.

“OH SHITTTTT!!!!!!!!!!” Karen, being surprised and frightened, fell into the gaping hole, the darkness consuming her whole. The last time she saw before blacking out was a silhouette of a man, grinning widely down at her.

In some parts of the city, someone had woken up, having an awful feeling that something bad will happen. Sighing, she sat up, looking out at the bright moonlight by her apartment window.

Everyone should have been fast asleep at this time, but not a certain someone will.

“Honestly.” Ciara sighed, getting up from her bed, going over to grab a coat for the night. “This is going to be a long night for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the story from fanfiction.net "Tomodachi", written by dear friend, VanyaNoldo22
> 
> I don't own the anime and their characters. It belongs to Gora x GoHands.
> 
> Karen Celestra - My OC
> 
> Ciara Inoue - VanyaNoldo22's OC


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She could finally look around her to where she had fallen off. She appeared to be in a wine cellar, as the shelves are all filled with hundreds of bottles of wine, likely left behind by the previous owner who turned out to be a serial killer, who drains his victim’s blood and store them inside the bottles…

Ciara wasn’t the only one to be wide awake in the middle of the night, a certain King wonders of how Karen will be able to pass up the challenge in that haunted mansion. He knew very well of that place that Sukuna had dared Karen to stay overnight, being the King with many eyes after all. He was also aware of some strange activities that tend to happen behind those walls too.

Nagare has huge trust that Karen can survive through this, as she is known to survive certain situations that can be also classified as a near-death experience. But why does it feel like he has a heavy feeling that, Karen might not make it from that mansion?

He sat up slowly, the restraints keeping him hold due to his immense power. He looked over at Kotosaka, who was surprisingly awake as him.

“Kotosaka.”

“Hai! Nagare! Caw!”

“Will you check on Karen?”

“Nagare! Worried!”

“… Affirmative. I am worried a bit about Karen’s situation.”

Speaking on the poor woman who calls herself as Karen…

“Ah, fuck!” Karen’s eyes slowly opened, groaning in pain as her back laid flat on the now destroyed floorboards that she had collapsed into.

She glanced up at the ceiling, glaring at the huge hole that caused her to fall in the first place. She looked around her, trying to search to where her phone flew off to.

“Where is it…?” She crawled, looking from left to right for her precious phone and her source of light, getting rid of the boards one by one, scavenging for it.

Ding!

She flinched, turning around to see her phone lit up with a notification.

“Where did it got there...?” Karen was confused, as her phone was so far away from where she had fallen, standing up from the mess she was in.

She approached to get it, walking to it and wondering where she had landed on. Finally, she picked up her phone, her eyes wide at the realization that she only has a few bars left on her battery.

“Damn it!” Karen cursed, slamming her fist on the wall beside her, unaware that she had just slammed a fuse switch, which caused the light bulbs to light up above her.

“Oh, fu-“Karen swore that she will die from a heart attack at such a young age. She didn’t want to die either as she has many things that she wanted to do, like confessing to Nagare (ahem) or fulfilling Nagare’s wish (ehem ehem) or having a dream with Ciara that they’ll both get married together with their future spouse (for Ciara, Tatara, and Karen, Nagare, ehem ehem ehem).

“… Well, at least my battery won’t be wasted.” Karen sighed in relief, looking at her phone once again, swiping on the screen to turn it off, and thinking that no one will bother to contact her anyway, especially at this hour.

She could finally look around her to where she had fallen off. She appeared to be in a wine cellar, as the shelves are all filled with hundreds of bottles of wine, likely left behind by the previous owner who turned out to be a serial killer, who drains his victim’s blood and store them inside the bottles…

… Wait a minute

“… Nah, it’s not one of these bottles… right…?” Karen took a shaky breathe, approaching one of the shelves and taking down one of the bottles to inspect it, eyeing the dark red liquid within the bottle in suspicion.

She took a very deep breath, closing her eyes as she carefully popped one open. She pulled the opened bottle closed to her nose, sniffing it.

She regretted it from the moment she caught the scent of something familiar and metallic. Freezing in horror a few moments later as she had truly realized what was really inside the bottle.

That was most definitely not wine. It was blood she is sniffing on.

“Oh- shit!” Karen threw the bottle of blood harshly, backing away and listening to the seemingly deafening wet crunch of thick liquid and glass hitting the ground. A single piece of red-coated glass was sent skidding across the stone floor and it hit the side of her clean socks, now stained with its disgusting color. In the dim lighting of the bulb above her, she could only see the bold lettering on the cracked piece of a label on the bottle.

“The hell?” Karen shivered, looking around her, the bottles could have contained so much blood in them. She felt sick in her stomach as a result.

She turned and ran to the cellar door, grabbing onto its handle, trying to push or pull, anything to get out from this hellhole.

“Come on! Come on!” She kept moving it hard, but it was no use. She was stuck in that stinking place.

She felt her hair stood up behind her, feeling the room getting colder and menacing. She dared not to turn around, but it was by force that she has no choice, the danger already here residing in this room.

She slowly glanced behind her, her lips trembling at the sight that was presented right in front of her.

The blood that was spilled on the stone floor? She saw a trail of footprints of her own that led to where she is now. However…

She saw another set of footprints everywhere, which is quite disconcerting for her.

She saw the footprints, which is far larger than her own everywhere, when she was the only one in the room alone, is deeply concerning.

She saw the footprints, which is far larger than her own everywhere, when she was the only one in the room alone, being stained by the blood on the floor, as it traveled to the ceiling, terrifies her.

And now, she saw the footprints on the ceiling, walking towards her suddenly.

“OH MY GOD!!!” Karen started to bang on the old wooden door, screaming her heart out as the unknown is inching closer to her.

“I’m going to die! I don’t want to die! Let me out! LET ME OUT!!!” She keeps screaming, praying for any miracle as everything is getting chillier on her.

When she thought that this is how she dies, being killed by a ghost without seeing her second family and her best friend, a miracle did happen. The door is beginning to move.

“Come on, come on!” With all the strength that she was able to muster, after quite a bit of pushing and shoving, she at last finally managed to open up the old wooden door, the door frame having swelled over time and made it a much tighter fit on what was probably already an ill-fitting door.

“AHHH!!!” She screamed so loud that she sprinted out from the room quickly, but accidentally into something hard in front of her.

“Ow!” Karen fell on the floor, rubbing her ass. She was about to protest when she saw what was in front of her, who fell as well as in Karen’s situation, with a shocked expression.

“Ciara?!”

“I came for you.” Ciara smiled at her, rubbing her own back in the process. Yet, a frown fell upon her face.

“But we both need to get out of here. Now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the story from fanfiction.net "Tomodachi", written by dear friend, VanyaNoldo22
> 
> I don't own the anime and their characters. It belongs to Gora x GoHands.
> 
> Karen Celestra - My OC
> 
> Ciara Inoue - VanyaNoldo22's OC


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both of them suddenly heard thunderous thuds and feral yowls and snarls, the sounds of heavy dragging footsteps and piercing shrieks echoing through the still and silent mansion. They both looked at the source, as an apparition of a man, all bloody and pale, floated to where they are, having a malicious grin on his face, and letting out a guttural snarl.

“How you did even got here?!” Karen quickly sprang up to her feet, looking at her best friend. Of course, she was glad to see Ciara again, but her entering the haunted house…

“I followed a trail of green feathers here,” Ciara told her simply, then grabbing Karen’s hand, dragging her out from the haunted cellar room.

“Green feathers…?” Karen looked confused. The last thing she saw even a green feather is the JUNGLE’s beloved bird, Kotosaka.

Unless…

Ciara stopped suddenly, pushing Karen at the wall beside her as she peeked into the dark hallway, where the stairs had led to the upper floor.

“See anything…?” Karen whispered, trying to peek out as well from the corner, gulping as she doesn’t trust this mansion she stayed at anymore.

“I quit.” Karen groaned, smacking her face to the wall.

“Told you so.” Ciara shook her head, laughing at her best friend’s bad luck.

“Ugh.” Karen covered her face with her own hands. “I am so doomed! Everyone is going to laugh at me.”

“It couldn’t be that bad, right?” Ciara patted her back. “It’s not like Sukuna has dared you to confess to your King when you failed this haunted house challenge, right?”

Karen stared at the wall, then stared at her friend with a deadpan expression on her face.

“Wait?” Ciara’s eyes widened, grinning.

“So you-“

“Ciara!” Karen turned away from her. “That’s why I took this challenge!”

“Girl! Just confess already! It won’t hurt to proclaim your feelings to your King!”

“But… what happens if he rejects me?”

“Then I’ll buy you gallons of nuggets and fries until you got fattened up from getting rejected and depressed.”

“Wow. Thanks a lot.” Karen rolled her eyes. “You are my best friend.”

“Always.” Ciara winked.

Karen opened her mouth to protest once again, until she hears a banging sound coming from the wall beside them, making the two jumped out of their wits.

“Ciara…” Karen poked her, her face getting paler in any second, her ears straining to the sounds by the walls.

“Let’s get out of here!” Karen nudged Ciara’s ribs hard since her best friend is as frozen as a statue. She isn’t deaf when she can hear it in the walls, all whispering sinister threats to the two, tapping rhythmic tunes against the wall as Karen tries to snap Ciara out of it.

After many centuries later, Ciara sprinted out of there and into the dark hallway, leaving Karen with a shock expression on her face.

Realizing that Ciara left her there, she dashed to where Ciara ran off to, screaming. “DON’T LEAVE ME HERE BES! HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME?!”

“THEN HURRY UP!” Ciara called back to her, already grabbing onto the dusty railing of the metal stairs, leading up to their freedom.

“RUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUN!!!” Karen finally caught up to her, quickly climbing up the stairs, the whispers all turning into screams the more they climb up.

“HURRY UP!” Karen kept pushing Ciara up, who is already in a state of panic.

“DON’T PUSH ME, WOMAN!” Ciara grabbed a hold of the rusty door, turning it gladly and slamming the door open.

“FUCK!” Ciara fell on the floor, which Karen accidentally pushed her too far. She turned and closed the doors with a kick, which they have finally hear the sound of silence around them. No screaming of profanities or whispers of threats.

“What was that for?! Do you have to push me that hard?!” Ciara groaned, rubbing her own back with a wince.

“Sorry.” Karen scratched her cheek sheepishly, thinking that their problems have now been resolved.

How wrong she was.

Like a strong gust of wind, the door behind her slammed open once again, causing Karen to get push down on top of Ciara.

“Ow!” Karen glanced behind her as the door opened and closed violently on its own, the broken hinges had made some scratches on her back.

“Oh god, Karen!” Ciara’s eyes widened, as she saw claw marks on Karen’s back instead.

“Doesn’t matter…” Karen flinched, pulling her best friend up. “The eager we are to get out of here, the better.”

Y̶o̶u̶ ̷l̷a̸d̴i̵e̶s̶ ̷a̷r̴e̷ ̵n̸o̵t̶ ̵g̵o̶i̴n̴g̸ ̶a̵n̴y̷w̵h̷e̷r̸e̵~̷

Both of them suddenly heard thunderous thuds and feral yowls and snarls, the sounds of heavy dragging footsteps and piercing shrieks echoing through the still and silent mansion. They both looked at the source, as an apparition of a man, all bloody and pale, floated to where they are, having a malicious grin on his face, and letting out a guttural snarl.

“RUN!!!” Ciara and Karen started screaming all the way, their footsteps making a creak as they ran away from the apparition.

“YOU CANNOT ESCAPE FROM ME!”

“LIKE HELL WE WOULD LET YOU!”

They finally found the front door, as Ciara tries to bust it open.

“Come on! Come on!” Karen encouraged her to keep going, biting her nails as the air around them kept going colder.

“CIARA! COME ON!” Karen looked behind her, seeing it getting closer and menacing.

“I’M TRYING, OKAY?!” Ciara kept kicking the door down, sweats rolling down her face.

“JUS-“ When Karen turned around once again, there, the entity stood, hovering about her, about to grab her by the neck.

Karen couldn’t breathe. Everything felt so cold to her, wondering if this is the last time she sees before she dies, being killed by a ghost due to the awful challenge she took to just impress her crush, dragging her best friend with this nightmare.

‘I should have confessed to Nagare.’ Karen thought regretfully, closing her eyes to embrace death itself.

.  
.  
.

But nothing came?

“Hmmm?” Karen opened her eyes, confused about how she didn’t die in the hands of a serial killer ghost, only to be met by Kotosaka, electrocuting the damn ghost as it let out a girly scream.

“WHAT THE FUCK???”

“HOLY SHIT!” Ciara also saw the scene, as the ghost, which they thought so, collapsed on the floor, having an afro hairstyle from how extreme Kotosaka’s powers can be.

“Caw! Strain! Caw!”

“… A strain…?”

Both women looked down at the unconscious person on the ground, wearing a costume with special effects that even the guy looked like a scary ghost.

“Oh, I remember now.” Ciara placed her fist on the palm of her hand, having a look of understanding on her face. “Haven’t you heard, Karen? Scepter 4 made a report that a Beta Strain with the ability to look like a ghost has been terrorizing other people, by scaring their hearts out?”

“…” Karen looked down at the guy, having a pissed expression on her face.

“… YOU! ASSHOLE!!!”

That night, a scream of an angry banshee surrounds the city, as a poor soul will never find his peace, even in the afterlife.

~Morning~

“No fair!”

“Eat shit, midget.” Karen is smirking down at him. “Told you that I’m no scaredy-cat.”

“Aw come on!” Sukuna groans, mumbling annoyingly, as he went to do the dishes and chores, for the whole month of November.

“You did well, Karen!” Iwa-san laughed, chugging on his beer.

“Karen-chan has been proven beautifully brave, after all.” Yukari chuckled, having a hairdo with his hair.

“Yeah, yeah.” Karen waved at them, walking out from their mini house.

“I’m going to find Nagare, somewhere.”

“He’s in his room!” Iwa-san called out.

“Thanks for the tip!” Karen skipped happily around, humming a tune as she looked at her phone, seeing a text message from her best friend.

‘You owe me dinner later.’

“Sure then. We’re having KFC.” Karen texted back, then hid her phone away, now standing in front of Nagare’s room.

“Proceed.”

“Hey Nagare!” Karen greeted him, letting herself in.

“Karen.” Nagare acknowledge her presence, looking away from the holographic screens in front of him.

“There’s something I want to say.”

Nagare tilted her head at her, which Karen thought of it as adorable.

‘Cute.’ She thought, squealing inside.

“Karen?” Nagare wheeled closer to her, wondering if what she’ll say to him, still remembering the night that, he was the one who saved her from last night.

“Nagare!” Karen stood back straight, looking at Nagare in the eye.

“I LIKE YOU!”

Nagare blinked, never expecting her to like him back, as he felt the same way for her.

Nagare smiled at her, knowing what to answer.

“Nagare?” Karen’s eyes widened as she saw the most genuine smile she had ever see by her King. Her King who would speak in a monotone voice. Her King who says something straight to the point. Her own King, giving her these warm smiles, a soft expression in his blue eyes.

“Affirmative. I like you too.”

And she was glad to witness it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the story from fanfiction.net "Tomodachi", written by dear friend, VanyaNoldo22
> 
> I don't own the anime and their characters. It belongs to Gora x GoHands.
> 
> Karen Celestra - My OC
> 
> Ciara Inoue - VanyaNoldo22's OC

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the story from fanfiction.net "Tomodachi", written by dear friend, VanyaNoldo22
> 
> I don't own the anime and their characters. It belongs to Gora x GoHands.
> 
> Karen Celestra - My OC
> 
> Ciara Inoue - VanyaNoldo22's OC


End file.
